This invention relates to endless V-type power transmission belts.
Endless power transmission belts made primarily of elastomeric materials and including toothed or cogged compression sections, are in wide use throughout industry. It is a problem with all of such belts to provide sufficient rigidity transverse of the endless path in which it operates, in order to prevent belt turnover, while enabling the belt to be operated in sheaves or pulleys of minimum diameters.
Many belt constructions have been proposed heretofore for increasing the transverse rigidity of conventional as well as tooth V-belts; however, these previously proposed constructions often result in a belt which is more expensive or which has a greater thickness than necessary. It has been found that thicker belts are more difficult to operate in comparatively small diameter sheaves or pulleys and also causes the belt to operate at an elevated temperature which tends to promote delamination of the various belt sections and to reduce service life.